Son of Chaos
by RazzleMan
Summary: Dawn challenged Giratina and lost. It appears, however, he left her with something... (WIP)


"...Don't think that you can defeat or capture that pokemon. This bizarre world is none other than that pokemon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear!"  
That's what he said, anyways. Getting beaten must have been enough to put him out of his mood, if the scenery of the distortion world didn't do that already.  
"Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me!"  
Really? Cyrus could say the same thing about a carpenter and his house, and he'd still be just as wrong. He rambled on for about 2 more seconds and then shoved me out of his way. Then, it was Cynthia's turn to start rambling, this time about my destiny and how "the world awaited your birth". I don't want to hear about my destiny. I want to be the girl who faced a god. I want to be Dawn, who challenged Giratina and lived! I shouldn't get ahead of myself, though. I haven't even seen it yet.  
I moved forward onto the only path in that strange, twisted world. This place wasn't going to be very impressive if all Giratina could do was just change gravity's direction and strength. Cynthia stayed back a good distance while I pressed onward. I could see it moving towards me, and we were soon at the end of the path. There was a moment of silence, as if it were waiting for me to make the first move. I pulled out my pokeball. "Go! Empoleon!"

* * *

What surprised me was not that I had lost the battle, but how quickly I had lost. The entire showdown lasted a minute at the most. "Dawn!" I looked behind me as Cynthia tried to catch up to me. I barely had time to notice Giratina move forward before it made this awful screeching noise like a roar and nails on a chalkboard put together. She curled up into a ball and settled into a puddle of tears and piss. It backed away to the end of the path as I turned around and stared at it's ugly face. I didn't want to die. Why was I even doing this? Dawn, the idiot. At least I had that. I wonder what everyone will think of me back home with Cynthia spewing out lurid recollections of that moment in between fits of PTSD. The last thing I remember seeing was Giratina lunging out at me, as if it wanted to crush me between the ground and it's face. I remember waking up back in bed. If Lucas wasn't sitting next to me, I would have thought that the experience was simply a nightmare. "Dawn! You're alright!" he said as he hugged me. "Do you feel alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" I told him I felt fine. I actually felt a little funny, although I thought that was normal. "I'm surprised it didn't eat you. All it did was cover you in black goop." I certainly don't remember that part. "Black goop?" "Yeah, Giratina flew right through you, and you were nearly drowning in the stuff when it finished passing through you" Now that he mentioned it, there was a weird taste in my mouth. I tried to get back up, but Lucas insisted I stay in bed. I felt fine, but you never know, I suppose. The next day, I got up and barely made it out of my room when I had to puke. Lucas, in a typical show of concern, gave me some Alka-Seltzer and got me back in bed. The next few weeks were like this, and I stopped puking after that.

* * *

I don't feel nearly as sick as I did before, but something strange has been happening in my dreams as of late. They would play out as a dream normally would (If 'normal' were the right word), but there would be this thing always following me. It looked just like Giratina, but much smaller. At the most, it was no taller my shins. It creeps me out every time I see it. Of course, I never told Lucas. They're just dreams, and he's already paranoid enough for my well being. Oh well.

* * *

What the fuck what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK. It was moving in my stomach I COULD FEEL IT SQUIRMING INSIDE OF ME. What the fuck is it!? I can't be pregnant, I haven't even lost my virginity! Unless... what if Giratina raped me? N-No! That can't be possible! How would it even fit in the first place? No, it has-

"Mama"

...Oh god. Oh Arceus, no. It was telepathy or whatever, but I heard it. I... I have to kill it! I can't give birth to that THING. I CAN'T! I have to pull it out! Yeah, I'll go to the closet and get the coathanger and rip that little shit out!... Good, I'll just stick it inside of me and poke at that thing until something happens- OUCH!

* * *

I couldn't do it. It caught the coathanger or something and made the coathanger come out of my belly. To make things worse, it wouldn't go back into my womb, so I had to pull the entire thing out of that wound. I'm such a horrible person. Not because I couldn't kill my baby, but because I tried to kill it. What was I thinking? What sort of mother am I? I won't try to prevent it anymore. I'll tell Lucas the good news.


End file.
